A Peter Pan Love Story
by KateT101
Summary: Peter Pan rocks socks! read my story if you love him :D
1. 01 A Dream?

**Chapter 1  
**I'd been awake for about two and a half hours now, lying in bed, waiting for sleep to carry me away. I looked around the walls of the old nursery-where I'd spent my whole life living in. My parents had bought this house from some people before I was born. When I was 8, my dad died in a car accident, and my mother had been drunk stupid ever since then.  
Anyway, I was lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling. I suddenly heard something taping at my window. I dragged myself out of bed, thinking it was that stupid boy, Daniel Long, that had been following me around the school yard all day.  
"Piss off, Daniel, It's 10 at night!" I yelled into the darkness.  
A young boy, about 14 to 16 jumped onto my windowsill.  
I screamed, jumping back into the nursery.  
"Shhhh... Wendy, be quiet, or you'll wake Jon and Michael." Whispered the boy. "I have come to take you back to Neverland."  
I moved to the back wall, searching for the light switch. I flicked on the lights, seeing him properly, not just from the light of the street lamps and moon.  
His hair was a blondish-brown colour, slightly falling into his eyes.  
He was wearing leaves of green, with a knife belted to his waist.  
"Wendy?" I asked dreamily. Who's Wendy. I searched my mind, trying to find any recollection of the name. Wendy... Wendy Darling. She lived here with her family. I remember. Mom told me about her. Her youngest brother, Michael, was 19 and going off to war. Her other brother, Jon, had a wife and 2 children. He was also in the war. Wendy herself had been married for a while, with two sons and a daughter. But that was 15 years ago. She could be in Fiji or America, for all I knew.  
"Wendy, are you okay? You look a little bit different... Did you grow up?" He seemed generally worried about me... Wendy... me... Wendy?  
"I-I'm not Wendy." I said, looking him in the eye. "Wendy... she was gone before I was born. That was about 15 years ago. She's be about 40 by now, maybe even have grandchildren."  
"Grandchildren? So... Wendy... Is... Married?" Asked the boy. I nodded.  
"Last I knew, she was married to a guy called Edward, with 3 children. She was 26 when my mom met her."  
The boy sat at the end of my bed, curled up in a ball.  
"Um... boy? Why are you crying?"  
He looked up at me, his eyes red. He straightened himself and took a deep breath. "I wasn't crying. Boys don't cry." He said.  
"How do you know Wendy? You look about my age, you wouldn't have known her. Are you her son?" I asked.  
"Wendy... I loved Wendy..."  
"You mean, like a mother, or a sister." I clarified  
"Wendy was a mother, to the lost boys. She wasn't my mother, I was Father. We looked after them."  
"Uh-huh." I said. Maybe this guy was high, or on drugs or something... "So, you say you know Wendy... um... when was the last time you saw her?"  
"She was in this very room. We had just battled Captain Hook, and me and Tink had taken her and her brothers... um... Michael and John back home."  
"I'm sorry, um... what did you say your name was again?"  
"Peter. Peter Pan. And you are?"  
"Juliette. Juliette Walker."  
"Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand. I shook it.  
"So, Peter. How old was Wendy when you met her?"  
"Thirteen. I flew her to Neverland. We battled Captain Hook, The cod fish, and then the fairies flew us back to their home."  
"Uh-huh..." Yep, definitely on something. "Well, Mr 'Pan' I think it's about time for you to go."  
"But, Juliette, you have to help me. I need to find Wendy. We need someone to tell stories. There are more lost boys."  
"Uh-huh, maybe in the morning. But right now, it's time for you to go back down the way you came." I said, looking out the window. There was nothing to climb up. "How the heck did you get up here?" I asked, turning around. He'd disappeared. "Where'd you go?"  
"Up here!" Peter said, sitting on the ceiling.  
"WTF?"  
"Last time I was here, there was clouds painted on the ceiling. "  
"How are you doing that? Superglue? Optical Illusion? Where's the cameras?"  
"What cameras? What are cameras?" He asked, floating, gently hovering above the floor.  
I moved my hand from side to side under him, maybe there was a table, or something.  
"Do you still want me to go?" He asked, crossing his legs, still floating.  
"Y-yes." I whispered.  
"Okay, thank you for your help, I appreciate it." Peter flew out the window.  
"WAIT!" I yelled out the window.  
"Yes?" Peter popped his head to in front of me.  
"Um... can you come back in the morning? I need to go to school, but, it's Friday, so I have the weekend off. I can help you then, if you like?"  
"Help me find Wendy?"  
"Of course, Peter. And, if you like, you can come see my school. I could find you some suitable clothes." I said, looking at his leaves.  
He grinned. "Okay. See you tomorrow." He smiled, waved, and flew out of the window.  
I fell asleep soon after that.  
And that was just the beginning, my life completely accelerated from then on...


	2. 02 What Began As A Normal Day

Authors Note: I have to tell you, I will NOT be including Tinker bell in this story. I am sorry if you want her to be in it, but I hate her coz she has Peter and I don't. I was on the internet, looking up the guy that wrote Peter Pan. His mother died 100 years before i was born... creepy. Anyway, I looked him up and found the book online, so i read the last chapter 'When Wendy Grew Up'. It's really good, but, Tinkerbell actually dies. So... I guess that she's gone. Boo-Hoo. Sob-Sob. Anyway, here's the link for that particular website where you can read that.  
.  
Oh, and I thought I might give you a little tip, in case you don't know it. I do actually try to make my writing as big as possible, but it never works (I don't think it likes me). So, if you want it clearer, click on the webpage, hold down Control (Ctrl) and scroll your mouse up and down and he page will get bigger and smaller. I use this all the time and it's an awesome trick. If you have a laptop... I can't help you. Lol. Anyway... I better go on with the story. Please rate and message coz I love you and I want people to say it to me. I feel so unloved, no matter wat people (aka this guy Sam) says.

Peter Pan Story Chapter 2  
  
My alarm buzzed at 7am sharp the following morning. I groaned. School. Enough said. Although it was Friday, I still didn't want to go.

But, I still did get out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I showed silently, thinking of the strangest dream I'd had that night. It was about some guy... Paul, Patrick... Peter... Peter! That was it! Peter... Pan. What a strange name. I could remember him clearly... his hair, his face, his clothes... leaves. Geez... what was he? Tarzan? But, this guy could fly. It scared me a bit, actually-  
WAIT...

I remember now... That... wasn't a dream. Holy crap. I really did meet some guy that can fly! Did I? Crap, I can't remember. I do know that some girl was mentioned. Wendy. She used to live here. Years ago. Why would I randomly think of her in my dream? If it was a dream.  
While discussing this with myself, I had had my shower and dressed into jeans and a top. I walked out of the bathroom and into the nursery. I looked at the window. Peter came through that window. I had a strange feeling to open it. I did, and looked out. I breathed in the fresh air. It felt so nice against my slightly wet, blonde hair. I stepped back and sat on the seat that was in the window sill.

And then, he flew through.

"Hi Juliette. I'm here. Was I meant to be here now? Or later?"

I screamed, high pitched and everything.

The guy put his hands against his ears. "Are you alright?" he asked nervously.

"What-Who-Who are you?"

"Awww... don't you remember? I met you last night. I thought you were... Wendy..." I realised then that he actually did love Wendy-strange as it may seem. His voice was pained when he spoke her name.

"That... wasn't... a... dream?" I questioned slowly.

"No."

"Pinch me."

"What?" he asked, stunned.

"Pinch me." I repeated.

"Why would I do that? I don't want to hurt you."

"It won't hurt me. Just do it."

He pinched me.

"Ow!" I shrieked. It was just a reaction. Everyone did it when they felt pain.

"Sorry!" he appologised.

"Never mind about it..." I paused, looking at him, up and down. "So I wasn't dreaming... interesting..." I took a deep breath, and then let out a string of words as I started hyperventilating "How does that happen? Where are you from? What are you? People can't just fly around! People don't do that! I don't get it! I need help here!" I took several deep breathes before looking back at Peter. He looked slightly scared at my outburst. "Sorry." I appologised, breathing in again.

"Are... you... okay?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm... fine."

We stood by my window in a awkward silence for a while.

"Anyway, I need to go to school..."

"What should I do?" Peter asked.

I looked at him... an idea formed in my mind. "You can come with me!" The look on his face was comical. "Seriously... but you'd need different clothes..." I walked to my dresser.

"I can't wear girls' clothes!" Peter said in a shocked voice.

"No, I have some guy clothes... I kinda went through a tomboy phase a couple of months ago."

"Tomboy?"

"It's where a girl acts like a guy. Like, wearing clothes and playing games that guys do." I dragged out a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. 

"The bathrooms just down the hall." I said.

While Peter was changing, I went downstairs and made lunch for the both of us. This was so weird. And so not like me. I'm taking a boy – who comes from some place that I don't even know if it exists – to my school. What am I gonna say?

"Juliette?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

Peter walked into the kitchen. He looked so different with normal people clothes on.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Yeah... it's great." I put the lunches into paper bags and grabbed my school books. "Hmmm... you'll need a bag." I walked back upstairs to my room.

"Here."

I chucked Peter a black and white backpack.

"Okay, do you know what you cannot TAKE to school?" I asked him.

He nodded his head proudly, before re-thinking and shaking his head.

"Any knives or weapons. Do you know what you cannot WEAR to school?"

Again, he shook his head.

"Leaves or anything that isn't clothing made out of material. Nothing nature. Do you know what you cannot DO at school?"

"I know that one... don't fly!"

"Yeah, and also, don't try to hurt anybody."

"I can't do that without my knives."

"Good." I smiled at him again. "Okay, let's go."

We walked out the door of the house.

"What are you gonna say when we get to school, Juliette?"

"I dunno... let's start working on that."


	3. 03 Peter's Biggest Mistake

**Chapter: 3**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Peter Pan**

**Spoilers: I don't think they'll be any in this story. If you've seen the movie or read the book then your probably fine! If you haven't go to the library and Blockbuster.**

**Summery: Peter and Juliet go to school... what will happen when Peter gets in a fight?**

**Recap:**

**We walked out the door of the house. **

"**What are you gonna say when we get to school, Juliette?"**

"**I dunno... let's start working on that."**

Walking to school with Peter was highly amusing. He didn't know anything... well, I can't say that he knew nothing. He did know what grass was, and the sky, a tree, and general nature stuff. But when it came to roads, buildings, cars, bikes, iPods, stores, skyscrapers, mobiles, books, televisions... etc. He was dumb. And THAT was amusing.

By the time we got to school, I had managed to explain to him what a motorbike was; a mixture of a bike, and a car. What century was this guy from?

When we got to school, everyone was looking at us. For a second, I thought he still had his leaves on, but no, he was in the clothes I gave him.

But people were still looking at us. We managed to make our way to the office. I spoke to a lady, Ms McMahon.

"Hi. Um... this is a new student. A..." crap, what was the word? "A exchange student! From... um... The Neverlands." She didn't look impressed. "So..."

She took a piece of paper out of a draw and a pen. "What's his name?"

"Peter Pan!" Peter said happily.

She looked up, a look that seemed to say 'Oh, please. Are you serious? Do you think I'm that dumb?'.

"Yes. That is his name." I said slowly. If this didn't work, then I could be in a heap of trouble. Not that having a boy from a magical place called 'Neverland' wasn't trouble.

The office lady wrote the details down on the page.

"Age?"

"My age, 14. He'll be in my year too."

"Classes?"

I looked at Peter. He didn't know everything. Is there such a class as 'Explaining everything that happened in the last 300 years'? Probably not. "Could he be in my classes?" I took history, right? Yeah, at least then Peter could learn something.

"Okay. And your name is...?"

"Juliet Walker."

"Okay." She printed out a receipt or something. She gave it to Peter. "Give this to Juliet's teacher before each class so they know you're in her classes. Have a nice day."

Outside the office, there was no one around, so we started walking. The bell rung through the school grounds at that moment. Peter leapt off the ground and floated gently in the sky, he reached to his side, presumably for his knife. Instead he found nothing.

"Peter!" I hissed. "Get down. I told you not to fly at school!"

"But, Juliet, that noise... what was it?" he asked, floating down to me.

"The school bell. It tells students and teachers to go to class!"

Peter nodded slowly before walking to class with me.

"What are we doing first, Juliet?"

"We have to go to roll. Where we get our name marked off."

When we got to G Block, where my roll class was, everyone ran over to us, eager to meet the new kid. Our school was pretty small (and had a bit of a bad reputation) so whenever a new kid came, most were interested in finding out about them, the others just wanted someone new to beat up.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Where ya from?"

"Why did you come to this place?"

"Hey, hang out with us!"

"Come on, Peter." I murmured, grabbing his arm and pulled him around the corner to my classroom.

The peanut gallery followed.

"I could fly us out of here, you know." Peter whispered to me.

"No, otherwise I would have no life here anymore. Normal people can't fly."

"But you could come live with me in Neverland. And help me battle Captain Hook!"

"Not here, Peter. I'll talk to you later."

Peter abruptedly stopped where he was. He looked me in the eyes and said "NO! You will come. I will take you there. You will love it, Juliet!"

I continued to drag him into the classroom and to Mr Daine. I handed him the note.

"Hello and welcome to my classroom, Peter." Mr Daine said happily. "So you are joining us from The Neverlands, are you?" Peter nodded after I elbowed him. "That's great! I'm Juliet's math teacher too, so I'll see you after lunch."

I thanked him and sat down with Peter in the middle row.

"Mr Daine's always nice. Well, there was this one time when his son was in hospital, and Mr Daine was worried and angry, but he apologised for that later." Peter nodded. "My other teachers are alright. 'Cept Water Mellon. Her name is really Mrs Waterman, but we call her Water Mellon coz she sucks. She's really sexist too, so watch out."

"What's sexist?" Peter asked.

I slapped my head with my hand before explaining "Water Mellon is only really nice to girls. I dunno why. That's what sexist is; nice to only one gender."

"Alright, class. We have a new student today. His name is Peter. Peter Pan. Give him a warm welcome." Several people clapped, except Daniel Long, the guy who likes to annoy me and anyone friends with me.

That probably means that Peter will be in trouble.

The classes went really fast, and it was lunch before I knew it. I had been to Roll, English, Art and Science.

I sat under a giant tree with Peter and a few of my friends. They were all intregued by the new kid.

Water Mellon wasn't convinced much at the thought that Peter was from The Neverlands since he didn't have a accent and couldn't speak Dutch. I forgot that part...

Daniel immediately walked over to us. He smiled evily before standing right behind Peter, who was facing me. Peter moved his head to face the sky and looked directly into Daniel's face.

"Hello!" Peter greeted happily.

"Whataya want, Long?" I said. He grabbed the back of Peter's shirt and pulled him up. Peter immediately turned around to face Daniel. "Hey, Long, leave him alone!" I yelled, standing up.

"Out of the way, Walker!" he said, pushing me down. "Welcome to the school, Pan."

Peter didn't look worried. He actually looked a bit skeptical. "You know who you remind me of?"

"Who?" sneered Daniel. "Ya mom?"

"No, my mother died long ago." He pause for a while before continuing "You remind me of Captain Hook. A devil I have to battle regularly. He is a cod fish."

"Oh, Boo-hoo! Little Peter Pan's mother died long ago! Like I care, Pan."

"Do you like being mean to people, Daniel?" asked Peter quietly. "I may still be a child, I always will be. And you may grow up and age, but you're brain will only get smaller and smaller as the years go by."

I had to give him credit. When threatened, Peter could dish out some rude, but incredibly true insults. Maybe he wasn't as dumb as I first thought.

Daniel was getting angry "Did you just call me dumb? Nobody calls me dumb and gets away with it!" Daniel pulled back his fist. I could almost see it all happen in slow motion.

He through his arm forward, aiming for Peter's head, but he reacted almost immediately and ducked at inhuman speed, before soaring over Daniels head. Peter hovered in mid air with a hugh smile on his face.

In front of almost the whole school!

CRAP!


	4. 04 Neverland At Last Part One

**Chapter: 4 (yay-yeah!)**

**Title: Neverland At Last**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Peter Pan**

**Spoilers: I don't think they'll be any in this story. If you've seen the movie or read the book then you're probably fine! If you haven't go to the library and Blockbuster.**

**Summary: Peter just revealed to the school that he can fly (which is incredibly cool. I wish my friends could fly! I wish I could fly! Where the heck is Tinkerbell?). That wasn't his smartest idea. What will Juliet do?**

**Recap:**

**Daniel was getting angry "Did you just call me dumb? Nobody calls me dumb and gets away with it!" Daniel pulled back his fist. I could almost see it all happen in slow motion. **

**He through his arm forward, aiming for Peter's head, but Peter reacted almost immediately and ducked at inhuman speed, before soaring over Daniels head. Peter hovered in mid air with a huge smile on his face. **

**In front of almost the whole school!**

**CRAP!**

**Authors note:**

**Thanks everyone for your epic reviews!**

**Especially the following absolutely fantastically awesome peoples: ****.Xx**** (epic name, btw dude), ****cupcake3112**** (om nom nom!),**** Ellen2607**** (I know someone called Ellen... you wouldn't live in Australia by any chance?), ****jesscullenxx**** (thank you for liking this story **** EPICNESS!) and lulu **

**But a even bigger round of applause to** **yuuram2fangirl**** who has been talking to me on PM's and didn't try to kill me, as well as ****Barbiegirl 22**** who has also been PMing me but also reviewed... twice! EPICNESS BARBIE :D *people clap even louder***

**I love you all, but your all probably saying in your heads "Shut the F*** up and get on with the story!" but**

**First: **

**Listening to: Greatest Hits: So Far! Album by P!nk**

**Peter Pan Quote of the Day uh.. Week... uh... Month... Whatever...**

**Wendy****:**** Once upon a time there was a boy named Peter Pan, who decided not to grow up.  
****Hook****:**** Skip the prologue  
****Wendy****:**** So he flew away to Neverland where the pirates are.  
****Hook****:**** What fun he must have had.  
****Wendy****:**** Yes but he was rather lonely.  
****Hook****:**** Lonely? He needed a Wendy.  
****Pirate****:**** I need a Wendy.  
****Hook****:**** Why a Wendy?  
****Wendy****:**** He liked my stories.  
****Hook****:**** What stories?  
****Wendy****:**** Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty.  
****Hook****:**** Love stories?  
****Wendy****:**** Adventures! In which good triumphs over evil!  
****Hook****:**** They all end in a kiss.  
****Wendy****:**** *gasps*  
****Hook****:**** A kiss. He does feel! He feels about you. She told him stories. He taught her to fly. How?  
****Wendy****:**** You just think happy thoughts. They lift you into the air.  
****Hook****:**** Alas, I have no happy thoughts.  
****Wendy****:**** That brings you down!  
****Hook****:**** *****Threatens to cut Wendy's throat with his hook***** How else?  
****Michael****:**** Fairy dust! You need fairy dust!  
****The Lost Boys****:**** Michael!  
****Hook****:**** What of Pan? Would unhappy thoughts bring him down?  
****Wendy****:**** He has no unhappy thoughts.**

**~~~~~PeterPanEpicness~~~~~PeterPanEpicness~~~~~**

**Might I just add, that I realised that I (stupidly) spelt Netherlands wrong. I can't be bothered to have to upload the chapter up all over again and I dunno if it is even possible to epit the story once its up... yeah, I'm a bit like a dullard :/ I only know I spelt it wrong coz I actually went to the Netherlands on Christmas break. **

**Yeah, I went to the Netherlands! **

**I also visited the Anne Frank house; the place where she actually lived for those years. For those of you who dont know about Anne Frank, she was a Jewish German who went into hiding once Hitler gained control and started hunting out Jews. She lived in a two story attic for about 2-3 years with her mother, father, sister Margot, a dentist (I think) named Dussel (whose real name was ****Freidrich Pfeffer)****, her parents friends Mr and Mrs Van Daan (****van Pels****) and their son Peter (which kinda fits into this story, dontcha think?)**

**She wrote a diary during those years, she called it 'Kitty' and wrote every so often.**

**Her first entry was written on her 13****th**** Birthday. She wrote: **_**I hope I will be able to confide everything in you, as I have never been able to confide in anyone else before, and I hope you will be a great source of comfort and support.**_

**Just to let you know, I didnt even need to research that, I know it off by heart.**

**Anne Frank, I think, was a lot like me. Or how I think I am. It's strange that I don't even know myself, dont you think? But... I feel sorry for her. The way she died, the way she lived, the way she was treated by the people in the Secret Annex...**

**The only person who understood Anne was her father; he was the only one who stood up for her. But, for me, I have no one. No one – that I live with – tends to stands up for me; they're always against me. I really feel for her. I feel like I am her... do you believe in past lives? Maybe shes mine...**

**But anyway, I just wanted to let you know about my visit to Amsterdam. And, for those of you who support what Adolf Hitler did, the terrible things he did, I hope your not too offended with what I'm saying. I dont mean to be disrespectful... just... I speak from my heart. **

**Anne Frank, her family, Dussel, and the Van Daans did not need to die. Neither did any of those other Jews.**

***One minutes' silence to those who died***

**Well here it is:**

****

Everyone was staring at Peter, floating there in the sky. His grin slowly started to move into a straight line when he saw my (probably horrified) expression. He sank to the ground and landed his feet firmly.

"Peter! What. Did. You. Do?" I whispered to him.

"I forgot!" he whispered back.

Everyone was silent, still staring at the strange new boy that could fly. Wouldn't you be staring too?

"Alllllllrighty." I said, emphasising the 'L' in the word. "I guess we'll just be going, hehe," I leaned towards Peter "Run" I whispered.

"Where to?" he whispered back

"Canada!" I screamed, running through the croud. I'd ran away from the gathered people and to a tree. I looked behind me. "Peter?" I asked "Where are you?"

"Juliette, where's Canada? Is it far?" Peter asked, appearing out of the tree, upside down, hanging from a branch from his knees

I laughed. "I wasn't being serious, Peter."

He smiled, "So we can go to Neverland?"

"Ummmmm…. No." Wait… maybe that wasn't such a bad idea… going there would be awesome… no one would be able to find us, unless they suddenly get the ability to fly…

WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT? I CAN'T GO TO NEVERLAND!

Could I?

NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

The two parts of my mind argued. I didn't know which side to choose… go with Peter to a place that impossible, yet ming-boggling place, or stay back and be dubbed the Even-Stranger-Than-She-Was-Before Kid?

It was a fairly easy choice.

"Okay, Peter, take me to Neverland. Show me your world. Teach me how to fly-ahhhhhh!" I screamed a high pitch and loud scream as Peter floated down, and picked me up. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Crud!" I swore, "Peter, this is high, very, very high, God...! Peter!" he carried me higher and higher into the skies, despite the shocked faces and pointing of the gathering people below and my screams. He flew up into the sky before I realised something.

"Peter! How will we get to Neverland?"

"Fly." He said simply. "The second star to the right, and then straight on till morning."

"Which is where?" I asked, pointing to the blue sky... no stars.

Peter stopped moving in the air. He just floated where he was; carrying me in his arms.

"I-I didn't think about that..." he muttered, flying down to a deserted part of a nearby park, and settling me down on the ground.

He stood next to me, staring up at the sky, obviously searching for the star he couldn't see.

Then he looked down and picked at the t-shirt I'd given him. "I don't like these clothes... I want mine back..." he muttered.

"They – they're back at my house. Do you want to go get them?" I asked.

"Yes. I'll be right back." He said, pushing off the ground and back into the skies.

"Make sure no one sees you!" I yelled after him. "Oh, hell," I muttered sourly, "Who cares? I'm never gonna be coming back here, so whats the point trying to cover this up anymore?"

I sat down on the dusty ground, leaning up against a tree trunk about as thick as my waist. I still had my back pack on, so I pulled it off my back, placing it in my lap and opening it up.

My science book stook out the most, since I'd pratically stuffed it into my bag, trying to chase after Peter once he'd spotted a butterfly. He'd run after it, explaining later that he found it strange – there were butterflies in Neverland too, they called them 'Flutter-bys'

I picked it up. Too many things I'd learnt this year... he chemisty unit, space, DNA. I came across some work I'd done earlier in the year, when we'd been studying flight. The Wright Brothers and their plane; The Soviet Union and their rocket ship; Even a doodle I'd drawn of Mary Poppins with a jet pack.

And now, I'd show that a human flying – without anything helping them – was possible. Thanks to Peter.

I decided that Science wasn't really a subject I wanted to look at at the moment, so I grabbed the next book in my bag; _Frankenstein_ by Mary Shelly, the book I had to read for English.

I was meant to return it a week ago... "Oh, well, it's not like they'll send me a bill. Where to? The second star to the right?"

I threw the book over my shoulder, before opening my bag further, closing my eyes, and picking up another random book.

Opening it, I realised it was my Art book.

The page I'd opened to was a picture I'd drawn of the night sky one evening before I went to sleep. The stars were coloured white, and clear against the bluey – black colour that was the sky.

I'd even drawn in a random aeroplane flying overhead of the houses.

"That's really good."

I stood up, and whipped my head around, expecting to see Peter. Instead, it was just a boy; a boy who appeared around my age, a little taller than me, and seemed to be skipping school.

"Who are you?" I questioned immediately.

"Who are _you_?" he retorted back with a smug smile.

I paused, before questioning once more "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why aren't you at school?"

"Why aren't _y_–"

"Okay, your obviously aren't going to answer my questions. So... just... go away."

"No. It's a free country."

He reminded me of an annoying little brother, but, I never had an annoying little brother, so I can't quite compare. He's what I imagine annoying little brothers are like, except, this guy seemed about my age...

"How old are you?" I asked.

"How old ar–"

"Okay, sorry I asked."

The boy laughed. "I guess I can be annoying. My name's Kevin. I'm here 'cause I saw you sitting here by yourself and wondered if you were okay. I'm on my way to Boots Pharmacy **(AN: BOOTS!)** to get some stuff for my Mum. I'm home schooled, but Mum's too sick to teach me and Dad's at work. I'm fourteen.

"Care to share your life story?"

"Uhhh..." I stuttered, thinking about what to say.

"Don't even know your own life, huh? That sucks."

Well, he was sorta right. I didn't really know what to make of my life now. I was going to Neverland with Peter Pan, ditching school for the rest of my life, and basically, completely running out on my Mum.

Now I feel bad. What would she make about this? Would she think that the magic flying boy had kidnapped me? Surely the school would tell her about Peter? Right?

"Hello?"

I shook myself mentally, before focusing on Kevin who was standing in front of me.

"Are you okay? You zoned out there for a moment."

"Yeah... fine."

"Soooo... why aren't you at school? What's your name? How old are you?"

"Oh... Well..." I contemplated about telling Kevin about everything, but, I was probably never coming back here, so why should I bother? "I'm ditching school for the rest of my life, and running away with Peter Pan who can fly. We're going to Neverland."

Kevin just stared, before laughing. "No, seriously."

I was about to answer back, when something fell out of the tree... well, not fall exactly.

"Juliette! I'm ready to go!" Peter said, standing on the ground in between me and Kevin.

"Whoa, dude, Halloween's not for another two months!"

I then noticed that Peter was wearing his signature leaves, with the knife still strapped to his belt.

Peter turned, to face Kevin.

Peter hadn't flew down exactly, more floated, but in a less obvious way. To anyone who didn't know Peter's secret, it would look like he was just skilled at climbing trees, since he landed so effortlessly and without fault.

Either that, or it would look like gravity had just failed for a moment there.

But, anyway, Peter had turned away from me to face Kevin.

"Who are you?" Peter asked immediately upon seeing the boy.

"My name's Kevin Lucas. Who are you?"

"Peter Pan!" Peter said enthusiastically, thrusting out his right hand. Kevin grabbed it awkwardly, looking causiously over at me. He was probably thinking the same thing I was when I first met Peter; that he was high.

"Juliette, let's go! I can't wait for you to meet the lost boys, Indians, fairies and Mermaids!"

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Peter, looking questionally at me again.

I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, let's go, Peter." I turned to face Kevin. "Well, bye."

I grabbed Peter's hand, and walked off, leaving Kevin standing there stunned.

Peter didn't even ask about Kevin and how I had met him. I guess he was just that excited about taking me to Neverland.

To be honest, so was I. I felt slightly giddy at the thought of meeting pirates, and mermaids, and indians, and fairies. It was all so... unreal.

Peter then scooped me effortlessly into his arms, and flew gently into the sky, towards... blue.

"Uhhh... Peter?" I questioned. "Did you ever figure out how to get to the second star on the right when there is no stars?"

He paused, only for a second, before speeding forward again, a smile on his face. "It'll be there."


End file.
